


First

by voksen



Series: WKverse [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Backstory, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was along the lines of "Someone's first kill"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

The first time is so exciting he can feel his own pulse racing in his fingertips where they press against the cold metal of the scalpel. It's for science, he tells himself, but he can't ignore the knot in the base of his stomach or the anticipation that surges as he first touches blade to skin, blood welling hot and fast in a perfectly straight line behind it.

His cuts are precise from long study and long practice on other - lesser - things, and soon she's opened up neatly, though there's more blood than he'd thought there would be.

And he likes the look of her from the inside just as well, likes the feel of her heart fluttering wildly against his latex-covered palm. (He reminds himself to try this on the next one, too, who he's already decided will have to be conscious for comparison purposes.)

By the time he's done, he's learned so much more than textbooks and classes can teach him, but not nearly enough to satisfy him. He peels his gloves off, changes out of his blood-spattered scrubs, tossing it all on top of the corpse before making the call for disposal and replacement. Ayumi, he thinks her name was. Pretty enough. Maybe he'll credit her in his research, when he's discovered the formula.

But it takes longer than he expected; the names and bodies pile up, and eventually, after dozens of them, Masafumi gets bored of the exhaustive work, annoyed of having to explain himself to his father, and begins to just hire it done.


End file.
